desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
It Takes Two
"It Takes Two" is the 49th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary It's wedding day for Bree and Orson but things don't go quite as planned. Meanwhile, the body of a dead woman believed to be Orson's ex-wife, Alma, is recovered, which interrupts the reception. Susan goes on a date with Ian, but trouble ensues when his in-laws show up at the restaurant. When Nora breaks up with her boyfriend, Lynette decide to hook up Nora with someone at Bree's wedding in a bid to keep an occupied and away from the Scavo house. After discovering him trying to break into her house, Edie lets her 18-year-old nephew Austin McCann come live with her for some time, and Xiao-Mei goes into labor. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Lynette welcomes Tom's illegitimate daughter, Kayla, into the family. ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") *Susan meets Ian Hainsworth and the two start dating while Mike is in a coma. ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") *Gabrielle vents her anger about having to become a single mother once her and Carlos' divorce is finalized. ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") *Orson proposes to Bree and Carolyn Bigsby crashes their engagement party. ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") *A hidden body is unearthed by heavy rain at Fairview Country Club. ("Listen to the Rain on the Roof") Teaser Bree is preparing for her wedding, and each housewife provides Bree with different advice; Susan suggests having a shorter wedding dress train; Lynette suggests swapping rabbit for chicken; and Gabrielle suggests replacing a string quartet with a band. Bree asks them what they think of their bridesmaids dresses (which are bright key lime green) and they all pretend to love them. Susan, Gabrielle and Lynette then all suggest that maybe Bree should slow down, as they all think she is moving too fast with the wedding. Bree explains that she and Orson think it's silly to wait at their age, and with Susan, Gaby and Lynette's help she can have a perfect wedding. Lynette says they are all happy to pitch in and Bree goes upstairs to get the seating chart for Gaby. While Bree is gone, Susan tells Lynette and Gaby that she is concerned Bree might be marrying a "homicidal dentist." Susan says that she can’t just sit and watch as Bree makes the worst mistake of her life. Bree walks down the stairs and overhears Susan talking and asks "And what mistake would that be?" Susan doesn't know what to say and hesitates. Susan admits that she thinks the dresses they have to wear are hideous, and Lynette and Gaby smile, relieved that Susan didn't insult Orson. Act I Gabrielle and Carlos are having a meeting at the divorce lawyer's office. Gabrielle is eating a burger and fries while telling the lawyer and Carlos that she wants the bedroom stereo, the marble console and the painting of St. Augustine. Carlos is angry and says "You don't even know who he is!" to which Gaby replies "I know he matches the drapes." While the two argue over what items (including Juanita "Mama" Solis' pearl necklace) they want, Carlos starts eating Gaby's fries and she tells the lawyer that he should see Carlos' cholesterol and that he "bleeds bacon grease." The lawyer tells them that they have to find a way to deal with each other as they are bringing a child into the world, and divorced or not, that will bind them together for as long as they live. At hearing this, Gabrielle offers Carlos her fries, and Carlos gives her a childish smirk. On Wisteria Lane, Lynette is saying goodbye to Nora. Nora says she'll be back Saturday to pick up Kayla. "Whenever. Just go" Lynette tells Nora. Turk, Nora's boyfriend, is waiting outside the Scavo home to pick up Nora. They are going away for the weekend. Tom arrives home from the grocery store and is standoffish about Turk, as he doesn't want his "daughter hanging around with a guy like that!" Lynette tells him that since Turk and Nora started dating "Squeaky Fromme is never around. It has been bliss." Tom is still concerned. He points out to Lynette that it looks like Turk has a child's skull hanging from his car's rear-view mirror. Lynette says she is good and adds "It could be a monkey?" Susan and Ian are out at a fancy restaurant on a date. Susan orders a salad, fearing that if she orders anything else it'll be too expensive. Ian jokes with her and tells her that she can have whatever she wants. She orders lobster bisque and the veal with the black truffles and Ian orders the same. They thank each other for making them both so happy given the circumstances. Susan holds Ian's hand but they quickly stop when Ian spots Jane's parents, Jeff and Renee. They spot Ian and introduce themselves to Susan. Panicked, Ian lies and introduces Susan as a brain doctor who has recently joined Jane's neurology team. Jeff and Renee believe them and start asking questions about Jane's progress and the results of their daughter's recent EEG scan. "What an excellent question!" Susan replies and she then begins to explain to Jeff and Renee about the scan. She starts drawing childish diagrams on the napkins. Jeff explains that Susan doesn't have to "dumb it down" for them as they have been dealing with Jane's condition for years. Ian tells Jeff and Renee to give Susan the night off as she has been in the operating room all day. Renee asks how the operation went. Susan pretends her phone is ringing and that the hospital need her to perform on an emergency patient as a ploy to get out of the dinner and away from Jane's parents. At the Van de Kamp house, Bree has moved to the furniture in the living room back against the wall so she and Orson can practice their dance for the wedding reception. Bree tells Orson that she wants everything to be perfect as the pair begin dancing around the room. Orson informs Bree that a lot of people have been gossiping about him since Carolyn interrupted their engagement party. Bree says that she doesn't pay attention to gossip. "Strangers may talk, but I know the truth" Bree tells him. Orson asks if she trusts him and she replies with "Clearly I do" as he dips her. They continue dancing. Detective Ridley is at the morgue examining the body that was discovered at Fairview Country Club. The body has been preserved because it was buried in clay and they conclude that the woman was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. Ridley says to look through all the missing persons reports and the morgue doctor says that he'll also be running a DNA panel, seeing as he can't use her dental records. Detective Ridley asks why not, and the doctor replies "Whoever killed her pulled out all her teeth." Act II Lynette is doing her chores, when she hears quiet crying coming from outside. Intrigued, she opens the front door and sees Nora sitting on the porch crying. Lynette asks what she is doing back so early and if she's OK. Nora shouts at Lynette to shut the door as she doesn't want Kayla to see her mum upset and she then tells Lynette that Turk and her got in a fight - on the way to the river they stopped off at a bar and Nora got "bitchy" with one of the waitresses, Turk told her to watch her mouth and called her a whore. Nora sternly adds "We're done." Lynette tries to make everything right and Nora says she's going to stay with the Scavos tonight. Lynette is not pleased. Down the Lane, at the Britt house, Edie is awoken by strange banging noises coming from outside. She ventures outside armed with a shotgun and sees a man forcing himself in through a window. "Freeze!" she yells and a young boy puts his hands above his head. Edie recognizes the boy. It's Austin, her nephew. She invites him inside. He tells her about how his mother came back from a cruise with "new boobs and a 24-year-old cabin boy." He continues to say how he and his mother's boyfriend didn't like each other and so he broke his nose and that's when he decided to come and visit Edie. Austin tells Edie that he's heading for Mexico, but she insists that he stay with her until things blow over at home. She hands him a beer and they joke about their ages with each other. The next morning, Gabrielle is doing yoga exercises. Xiao-Mei walks down stairs and Gabrielle tells her that she should be in bed. Xiao-Mei is bored. Gaby tells her to try putting on a pair of pants as it should kill a couple of hours. Carlos rings the doorbell and sees Xiao-Mei out and about and asks why she isn't in bed. Carlos has come over to apologize to Gaby and he says that he doesn't want to be at war with the mother of his child. He gives her his mother's pearls. Carlos asks for something in return and so she agrees to let him come to Bree's wedding reception as her guest. He isn't happy with just this, and also asks for a kiss. Gaby gives him a peck on the cheek before walking off murmuring "Boy, the things I'll do for jewelry." At the hospital, Susan is by Mike's side quietly reading a magazine. Ian pops in and apologizes for what happened with Jane's parents. He brings her flowers and says sorry for ruining their first date. Susan covers Mike's ears and whispers "Not in front of Mike!" Susan pulls Ian outside into the corridor. Susan can see that part of Ian feels like he is cheating on Jane, he doesn't deny this, and Susan says she feels guilty too and that they should stop seeing each other before it gets too complicated. Ian is upset and doesn't feel that he can pretend Susan is just his friend and nothing more. "Well, if we can't be friends...then I guess we'll be nothing" Susan adds before walking back into Mike's room, leaving Ian alone in the hospital corridors. Back on Wisteria Lane, Julie is busy doing school work on her laptop, but can't concentrate due to the Hip Hop music being played too loudly outside. She ventures out and sees that the music is coming from speakers outside Edie's house. She turns it down but a semi-naked Austin tells her to leave it alone. They introduce themselves, and Austin takes particular interest in knowing that Julie is Susan Mayer's daughter. Austin tries flirting with Julie, she says isn't "that hot" and walks back to her home. Meanwhile, Lynette is sitting in the kitchen, her hair in curlers, scribbling out a seating chart for Bree's wedding. Tom walks past and sees that Nora is invited and that Lynette has sat her next to all of Tom's best friends. Tom realizes that she is trying to hook Nora up with a man. They have a petty argument and Lynette tells Tom to "get a grip." Next door, Susan is getting her mail and sees Orson across the road trying to remove wedding decorations from the back of his car. He violently pulls at the decorations and looses his temper too fast. He spots Susan and smiles eerily. She smiles back and nods as she walks back into her house but is obviously concerned that Bree is about to marry Orson in a few hours. Susan visits a local bank, Rockwater Bank & Trust, where Carolyn Bigsby works as a cashier. She asks if Carolyn could tell her more about what happened with Orson and his first wife. "He killed her. What else do you need to know?" Carolyn replies. Susan asks for proof. Carolyn's boss watches her and she tells Susan that she will talk to her when she finishes work at six. Susan tells her that Bree is going to marry Orson in two hours and she wants to know now. Susan asks for $10 in unrolled pennies as a distraction so Carolyn can tell Susan without her boss getting suspicious. Carolyn counts out the change and tells Susan that the police searched Orson's house after Alma's disappearance and they didn't find anything because he'd cleaned the place from top to bottom with bleach. They couldn't even find any DNA or skin cells. She asks Susan a question: "Who cleans a house like that unless he has something to hide?" Act III It's time for the wedding. And Susan, Lynette and Gabrielle are in the brides' dressing room getting ready. Susan tells the other two that she rang the police detective who dealt with Orson's case and the only reason Orson was never charged was because they never found Alma's body. Orson was the only suspect. They decide to tell Bree. Just at that moment, Bree walks in and Susan, Lynette and Gaby say that they have to talk. Lynette locks the door. Lynette tells Bree that Alma disappeared under suspicious circumstances. Bree ignores what the 'gals have told her and tells them that she is going to get married. Susan tells her that it's her day and she can push the ceremony back on hour if she needs to. Susan asks Bree to ring the detective and speak to Orson and talk things out. Bree snaps and informs them that it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding. "You know what's really bad luck? Marrying a wife-killer." Lynette adds. Bree says that she doesn't have the slightest doubt about Orson's innocence and the girls back off. The ceremony begins. Susan, Lynette and Gabrielle are in position, and Orson is waiting in front of hundreds of people for his bride. Bree appears at the end of the church and begins her walk up to the alter. Bree arrives at the alter and the priest begins. Before they exchange their promises, Bree interrupts the ceremony and pulls Orson off to the side to talk. Bree asks if he killed Alma. Orson is shocked but denies killing his first wife. She asks why he scrubbed away all traces of Alma from his house. He tells her that when he's upset, he cleans. Bree reluctantly believes him, and they return to the alter and recite their vows. Act IV Everybody is celebrating at the wedding reception. Guests are toasting, having photographs taken, and congratulating the bride and groom. Bree and Orson kiss and everybody starts clapping. Meanwhile, Lynette spots that Nora isn't happy where she is sitting. Nora gets up and joins Lynette's table. "I don't know what idiot stuck me over there but everyone on that table is just a boring stiff." Nora explains to Lynette. Lynette's plan has backfired. Elsewhere, Gaby runs into Carlos. Edie and Austin arrive at the party. Edie asks Julie Mayer if she's met her nephew. "Yeah, we've met. I just didn't recognize him with his shirt on." Julie says before walking away. Gaby starts fixing Carlos' bow-tie and Susan comments that it's nice to see them both getting along again and asks if they're getting back together. Gaby says "God no" but Carlos says "Maybe" - an embarrassed Susan walks casually walks away from the mess shes made. Gaby and Carlos argue about the mixed signals they've been sending each other. An upset Gaby undoes Carlos' bow-tie and angrily storms away. Susan is at the buffet table piling food onto a plate. She turns around and bumps into Ian. Susan asks what he's doing here and he pretends that he is a distant family friend to Orson Hodge. Ian tries to talk Susan into going back out with him, but she denies this, and runs off saying she has to do "bridesmaid stuff." Gabrielle starts flirting with a nearby waiter (despite the fact that he's gay) to get back at Carlos. Carlos sees them flirting and asks a local barman if there are any decent single woman at the party. Lynette overhears them talking and pulls at his arm to introduce him to Nora. Tom is the evenings entertainer and host and he declares it time for Bree and Orson's first dance as a married couple. The pair stand, walk to the center of the canopy, and start dancing. Bree asks why Orson looks so serious, and he replies "I'm trying to remember my steps." Bree can see that he's upset about what she asked him at the church. Tom and Lynette are watching a drunk Carlos and Nora dance wildly. Gabrielle sees them dancing and interrupts their dancing. "Hey, look Gaby, I made a new friend" Carlos gleefully murmurs to Gaby. Gabrielle says that what they're doing is disgusting. Gabrielle and Nora start fighting. Gaby asks why Nora is at the party. Tom tells Lynette, who are still looking on at the events, that this isn't going to end well. Nora points her finger at Lynette and says to Gaby, "It was her!" Lynette says she'll see Tom at home and quickly dashes away. Carlos asks for his mother's pearls back off Gaby but she refuses. He tries to remove them from around Gabrielle's next but the string snaps and the pearls fall to the floor. As the two argue on the floor and try to rescue the pearls, Xiao-Mei runs up to them screaming "Mrs. Solis! Mrs. Solis!" Gabrielle asks what's wrong just as Xiao-Mei's water breaks. "I think it's time" Xiao-Mei says nervously. Act V "And I wish you both a lifetime of happiness" Bree's Aunt Vern says cheerfully as she toasts to the recently married couple. Tom tells everyone just all the bodily fluid has been cleaned up so they are safe to start the conga line. However, before everyone starts dancing, Ian stands up to say a couple of words to Bree and Orson, but his speech is aimed more at Susan than the newlyweds. Once Ian has finished his speech, Susan stands up and delivers a speech in response to Ian's. Ian says he'd like to respond to Susan's toast, much to the frustration to Tom and the other guests. Ian delivers a heart felt message and wins over Susan's heart. As the guests start to dance, Susan and Ian smile at each other. At the hospital, Gabrielle is reading a magazine in the waiting room while Xiao-Mei goes into labor. Lynette walks into the waiting room and Gaby flashes her a dirty look. Gabrielle asks what Lynette was thinking setting Carlos up with Nora and Lynette apologizes but says that she is so unhappy since Nora has pushed her way into their lives. Gaby tells Lynette that her and Tom will survive this because their marriage was built to last. Lynette finds comfort in Gabrielle's words. Back at the party, Bree and Orson are cutting their wedding cake. Detective Ridley arrives unannounced and tells two waiters that he's looking for Bree Van de Kamp. Bree spots the detective and asks Orson to excuse her while she goes to speak to him. Ridley asks Bree if she's Mrs Van de Kamp to which she replies "It's Hodge now." The detective apologizes for barging in during their wedding, but he needs Orson to come down to the morgue and identify a body they think is Alma. Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Xiao-Mei is giving birth to the baby. Gaby and Carlos are by her side, encouraging her. The doctor says he can see the head. Gabrielle and Carlos become excited and apologize for the way they have acted towards each other over the last few months. Carlos readies the video camera to record the birth. The baby is born. One problem: it's black. Act VI Gaby and Carlos find out that the embryos were switched prior to implantation with another clients. Carlos asks that maybe another client has their baby, but the doctor reveals that his embryo didn't take. The doctor apologizes but informs them that mistakes do happen. Gabrielle is distraught about what has happened and is even more upset when she learns that the hospital has employed an attorney just in case. Gabrielle walks out of the doctor's office in anger. At the morgue, Orson comforts an upset Bree before walking over to the body. Orson nods and the clinic doctor removes the sheet revealing the body. Detective Ridley closely observes Orson's reaction. "That's not Alma" Orson tells the detective. The clinic door swings open and Carolyn Bigsby enters the room, escorted by another detective. Carolyn marches up to the table and stares at the body she is convinced is Alma - "It's not her" Carolyn says firmly. Ridley apologizes for wasting everybody's time. Carolyn shouts that this doesn't change anything and that Orson is guilty as sin. Bree tells Carolyn to leave them alone and tells her that Orson is kind and decent and that nothing Carolyn can say will make her doubt him again. Carolyn struts out of the clinic, but adds "You deserve him" to Bree as she leaves. "I hope to" Bree says coldly. Orson apologizes for ruining their day and Bree brushes it off and she heads back to the party. Bree leaves, but Orson quietly whispers "Tu me manques, Monique" under his breath before closing the door. Back on Wisteria Lane, at the Solis household, the party has finished and the caterers are busy tidying up. Carlos parks his car to drop Gabrielle back home. Carlos turns to Gabrielle and tells her now that there's no baby, it'll make the divorce a lot simpler. Gaby and Carlos say goodbye and agree to see each other again at the lawyers' office. Epilogue Production The episode was written by Kevin Murphy and Jenna Bans and directed by David Grossman. It marks the final appearance of Gwendoline Yeo as Xiao-Mei. Reception "It Takes Two" was watched by 21.420 million viewers on its first broadcast on ABC and ranked as the third most watched show that week. It received positive reviews from television critics, who complimented the advancement of several storylines and the season mystery. Trivia *Josh Henderson joins the cast as Austin McCann, although he had already been credited in the season's premiere episode. *Although credited, Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van De Kamp), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo) and Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) do not appear in this episode. *The episode title is that of the song "It Takes Two" which appeared in the Stephen Sondheim musical, ''Into the Woods Bloopers and continuity errors *After Xiao-Mei gives birth to the Solis baby, you can still see her 'baby-bump' has not reduced in size. *While preparing for Bree's wedding, Susan is seen wearing full hair curlers for the entire day, although at the wedding, her hair is straight without a single curl. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:TV-PG